Once Upon A December
by Toastandsugarcubes05
Summary: I can feel the frigid snow seep into my brown leather boots and my once beautiful gown has been ripped to shreds. I run faster with each step, afraid that he will catch me. The cold air hitting my pink cheeks is almost excruciating, but I figure it's better than getting killed. Numbness starts to overcome my body, but I urge myself to continue... for my sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello my beautiful readers. I just want to introduce my first Catoniss fanfiction! I have wanted to do one since i read BurntBreadAndShinyPearls amazing fanfiction. She made me fall in love with them.  
**

**Some of you may realize that i have somewhat based it on the 1997 cartoon musical, Anastasia. Which, was my favourite movie when i was a child.  
**

**(FUN FACT: Meg Ryan, Jack Quaid's mom stars as the main character Anastasia OMG) I cried when i figured that out :O  
**

**Anyways, i want you to know, that I am just basing the idea, i am in no way copying it. Capeesh?  
**

**As always  
**_**italics are flashbacks!**  
_

**I do not own anything!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Katniss POV:**

I can feel the frigid snow seep into my brown leather boots and my once beautiful gown has been ripped to shreds. I run faster with each step, afraid that he will catch me. The cold air hitting my pink cheeks is almost excruciating, but I figure it's better than getting killed. I can see my sister through the falling snow, as I try to follow her.

The once feeling of icy snow between my nylons has dissipated into a numbness sensation and my fatigue grows stronger. But I urge myself to continue running, for my dear little sister, and my family.

"_Father, come dance with me!" I get up from my chair and grab my father's firm hand, dragging him to a free spot in the ballroom. Most of the citizens of District Thirteen have come tonight because it's the 50__th__ Anniversary of my families' supremacy. The citizens of the district had loved my Grandfather, King Rupert. It was later passed on to my father, King Charles of District Thirteen.  
_

"_Darling, can you go find your sister? I have some…business to attend to." He kisses my forehead, and walks away swiftly. I do as my father asked, and search for my sister. She is probably talking to some stranger. She was almost too nice at times, unlike me. I never had the confidence or the poise to talk to anyone I didn't know._

"_Sweetheart?" My eyes search the floor for the voice. Figuring it was probably for someone else, I continue my quest._

"_Ignoring me now?" My eyes land on a familiar pair of bright grey eyes, quite similar to mine. _

"_Haymitch." I give a brief nod, and walk towards his stocky figure. He is a worker for my father, although he's treated more like family. He is lucky though, most of the time he is either too drunk to remember anything, or too hung-over to accomplish anything. I still don't, to this day, know how he got the job in the first place. _

"_You look a little lost, Sweetheart, why aren't you with your daddy?" I can feel my face turn red with anger. He always treated me like a child. _

"_You realize I'm 17, right? I'm not a child." He smirks at my anger, and wipes a hand through his unkempt raven hair._

"_I know that, but I got some news for you, Sweetheart. You're a Princess, and do you know what happens to Princesses when they are alone?" My arms go around my chest as I wait for this lecture. "They get kidnapped." _

_I let out a breathy laugh, "You know, I'm not the only Princess. Prim is only 14 years old, and she's alone right now." _

"_Not quite Sweetheart… she's over talking the Hawthorne's." I glance over to my sister, talking very animatedly to Rory, Hazelle's second child. I feel a pair of gray eyes on me, and realize that it's the oldest brother, Gale. When we lock eyes, he flashes his amazing smile that I can't help but return._

_The Hawthorne's were family friends of ours. Our fathers had known each other since they were born, and were easy friends from the start. But when his father died of a car accident years ago, they were almost on the streets. But instead, my father gave his mother a job and they lived here until they could afford their own house. _

_A couple years ago, Hazelle had married a very wealthy man. The name escapes me, but there was something about him that i hated. He was too nice to be human.  
_

"_Catnip!" My smile quickly vanishes when I see Haymitch smirking at me. _

"_What?" My words coming out a lot more bitter than I intended them to be. _

"_That boy loves you, you know." I roll my eyes, and cover my face, hiding the blush that is now obvious. I end up just walking away from him, though. Better that, then getting in trouble for shooting an arrow at his head._

"_Hey, Gale." His smile never falters, when he pulls me into a hug. This embrace is warm, and the smell of the woods radiates off of him. He pulls away, his cheeks tinged a vivid pink._

"_Katniss…. Where's father?" Prim's big blue eyes focus on me, as she searches the answer. _

"_He told me he had something to take care of." A worried look comes across her face, but disappears when Rory asks her to dance. She quickly accepts, and practically skips her way to the ballroom. _

_Rory was a spitting image of Gale when he was that age. The dark grey eyes that held a fire beneath them, a rebellion just waiting to happen. Gale was always too stubborn for his own good …that was unfortunately something we had in common. _

"_Catnip, let's dance…" He grabs my hand forcibly, and drags me to the floor for my second time. I know one thing, and that is that Gale cannot dance to save his life._

_A slower song plays through the speakers, and Gale puts his hands on my shoulders. This only makes me laugh._

"_Don't laugh at me Catnip… i'm trying my best here." I muffle a laugh, and place his hands in the correct placement. _

"_There… now you're good." He looks down at his hands, which are located above my waist, and blushes. _

_We stand there swaying to the music in a comfortable silence. I'm looking around to all the elegantly dressed couples kissing and laughing. A very peppy blond walks past us, and I all of a sudden feel completely sick to my stomach. Her body is nothing but perfect as she wears a short gold almost see through dress and her hair is in flawless curls. Although the thought of her makes me want to vomit, I can't help but feel self-conscious. At my own party, the nerve of that selfish bi-_

"_Katniss, stop comparing yourself to her, your beautiful." His voice is sincere and full of compassion. I feel my eyes gaze upon his strong muscled body. The dark grey suit he is wearing tonight matches very well with his eyes. He looks so incredibly handsome. _

"_I love you." I fall out of my gaze, just to realize his words. I have no idea what to say to that, but even if I did, my ability to talk is gone. I must look like a fish out of water, because a sign of rejection crosses Gale's features. _

_But something stops the sound of a bloodcurdling scream shakes me out of my daze, and I whip my head around the room, searching for the culprit. Gun shots fill the room, and my adrenaline kicks in just enough to find my sister. She is hiding underneath a table, clutching Rory for dear life._

_I attempt to go after her, but Gale pushes me aside. _

"_I'll get her Katniss. Go into the Living Room and wait for us. Got that?" All I do is nod, and run through the frantic people. My heartbeat has increased incredibly as I hear the screams intensify. Tears well up in my eyes as I think of my family, my friends, how they could be lying on the floor, dead right now. My father, My mother, Prim, Rory, Haymitch…Gale. _

_I just about work enough courage to move when I see her beautiful blond hair running towards me. Gale quickly follows with Rory. _

"_Go.. Katniss! Run to the Train!" I want to stop, and give my sister the biggest hug I can. I can't possibly image what is going on through her mind. But I know that will only stall time, something we are trying to avoid. So I do as I'm told, I run towards the outside door. _

_Through halls, we run towards our only exit, leading us to our safety. When I run into what feels like a wall, I realize that I have rushed into someone. A man, about my age stands before us. His stocky form makes me realize he is the wall I ran into. _

"_Miss Everdeen… you haven't gotten on train yet?" His enticing icy blue eyes are filled with worry. I can't shake the feeling on how he knows my name. I don't believe I have met him before, I would remember someone like him. His disheveled blond hair tousled perfectly, and his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_No." I don't believe its audible to anyone, and I instantly blush. I have been staring at him too long and now was not the time to be playing games. _

_He looks around the corners of the hallway, and then almost magically he opens up a secret passage way. _

"_Here, use this…quickly, though. He is coming." I allow Prim, Rory and Gale to go first, as I conjure something to say to this helpful man. I wasn't good with words, but he is very well risking his life for ours. _

"_Thank you." His lips curl into a smile, and I smile myself, as I rush to follow the others. His icy blue eyes entrained in my memory.  
_

The snow falls in heaping amounts, and I now have to squint to see my sister's tiny figure. She is several feet away from me. I guess I wasted some time because of my stupid actions. Even if it was mere seconds, I could have been with the others right about now, instead of trailing behind.

I know we are getting close though, I can see the light of the train ahead.

"Katniss, Hurry! The train is about to leave!" My sisters voice echoes through the barren streets. This makes my adrenaline pick up, and my feet run as if I were on air.

"I'm almost there, Prim!" I shout, my hands shaking from the anticipation. Through the sheets of white blocking my vision, i can tell that the others have already made it on the train. My heartbeats slows when i realize that Prim is okay. But what about everyone else... My father, mother, Haymitch... Posy? Hazelle? I dont understand why Gale would leave his other two siblings and his mother in danger?

My thoughts disappear when my foot loses its footing and I crash to the ground, head first. A blinding pain in the back of my neck fills my vision and trying to move now would just be pointless. The pain is too unbearable. I can hear the muffled cries of friends urging me to continue, but I give up on trying. I am content here, I'm okay with dying here. Numbness overcomes my body, no longer feeling the cold snow soaking my dress. At least if i die here, i won't get killed by him. The last thing I remember is Prim's muffled cries, but my mind goes black before I comprehend the meaning.

* * *

**Pleease let me know, if you want me to continue with this story, i mean i probably will anyway. I love this idea... so much!**

**You probably have millionssss of questions. Don't worry, they will get answered. Just you wait. **

**I love you all!  
**

**By the way, you should read BurntBreadAndShinyPearls fanfictions, She has a new PeetaXKatniss fanfiction called "She Will Be Loved." She just started it, but it is perfect. Honestly, go now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts! I am pleasantly surprised by the interest in this story! **

**There might be some confusion... if there is and you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me, or review. Whatever is easiest for you. BY the way, if any of you are wondering, this and the rest of the story takes place about 10 years later.  
**

**I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Katniss POV: **

"You can go live in a box for all I care! Just get the hell out of here, you scum!" The old woman throws me a worn burgundy scarf but it ends up falling in a pile of wet snow. She just laughs as she closes the gate to the place I used to call home.

"Anything's better than living in this shithole." I mumble, as I bend down picking up the frayed garment. With a quick brush of my hand, I remove the pieces of snow that have stuck to the material. Although it's slightly damp, I wrap it around my neck and tuck it into my jacket.

The Old Hag had kicked me out because she hated me with a passion… but I hated her too. So I guess we evened out.

The thin material that covers my feet is anything but protecting and I can start to feel a chill through my worn Hunting Jacket. I bring the coat closer to my chin as I walk on the snow covered streets of District Twelve.

The piercing sound of a giggle brings me to my senses. Children wander the streets as they chase each other in a game of tag, the parents trailing behind them closely.

The visible smile on their faces is just enough to turn my insides. I yearn to be them, to be a child again. I want to know if I have a family out there, to know that I have people out there who care for me. I could have been one of them for all I know, laughing along with the others my age. But, I can't even remember my own past, so how would I know?

I have been tossed back and forth through several different orphanages for years. Many never wanted me, or I passed the age limit. They might have let me stayed, working as a maid or helping out in the kitchen. Despite the fact that I was obstinate, and never got along with people, I was usually out on the streets within the first couple days. I was too stubborn for my own good, and once I shared my opinions, they kicked me out.

Pieces of ice cover the evergreen trees that surround me, and a sunrise is just starting to form. The beautiful vibrant pinks and violets, melted together to create a layered masterpiece. With the fresh snow covered surface, it looks so beautiful.

My breathe hitches as I look into the unknown area. I have somehow made my way towards the Merchant part of the District. I haven't had been fortunate enough to tour around this area, because I was living in the Seam. So I peer around a tree, and fully take in my surroundings.

Most of the children who lived in the orphanages were from the Seam, their olive skin tone, and grey eyes evident of their living conditions. A couple of years ago though a little girl, of the age of twelve, had gotten administered in the same room as me. Her blond hair and bright blue eyes made it clear that she wasn't from the same class as the others. I believe I remember her name was Anya.

Although, being from a higher class, the others had misjudged her. They assumed that she was stuck up, and completely narcissistic. Girls two times her age would gang up on her, treat her like they had been treated as children. I could tell she was hurt by their malicious comments but she just sat in her chair, reading the few books she had. After months of taunting and no result from her, they moved on to their next victim.

I couldn't help feeling admiration towards her; even when she got ridiculed, her attitude was better than half the kids there. She was inspiring.

I decide that I am going to walk through this part of town. If that poor little girl had seen the bright side, then I could too.

After walking past several homes, a delightful smell fills my nose. The warm scent of bread hits the air in cloud of smoke, coming from a little bakery. My stomach longs to enter, to taste all the delicacies that I have still yet to try. I have nothing to offer them, though.

It couldn't hurt to just look however; I move closer to the bakery window and peer inside. Many elaborately decorated cakes are arranged before me. The beautiful pastel colours make the intricate flowers look almost lifelike.

I lean closer to the window, not knowing my proximity and smash my head against the glass. My head flies back in a state of shock, a throbbing pain running down my brow. My hand immediately rubs my forehead, feeling the now visible bump.

"I hate it when that happens." I remove my hand from my face, searching for the voice. I find a blue pair of eyes looking back at me, white flour covering most of his clothes.

"Here, come ahead inside. I'll get you some ice." My mouth is agape and I can feel my eyes narrow. What exactly is he suggesting? He must sense my uneasiness, because he sticks his hand out almost right away.

"I'm Peeta." I am unsure if this man is just being hospitably kind, I mean, not everyone was out there to hurt people. After a few seconds of silence, I take his hand.

"Kat. My name is Kat. " I say simply. He doesn't ask anything else, he just nods and smiles. Not one of those awkward smiles, but one where they pull at your heartstrings.

"Come inside, and I'll get you something for that bump." I wince as I touch my forehead, the pain has doubled and so has the size of the bump. The pain would only get worse if I didn't treat the injury right away.

A shield of delicious aromas hit me as I follow him inside. My mouth watering as I see the different types breads, cookies and pastries. On occasion of a birthday, in the children's home, someone would be bought a small cake. Although it was never that intricately decorated it was still a beautiful gesture.

"Take a seat anywhere, and let me get you some ice."

He disappears into a backroom while I sit on the closest chair, taking in my surroundings. The inside is unlike anything I have seen before; beautiful paintings cover every inch of the wall space, furniture you would never see in an orphanage. My eyes land on a painting of a sunrise, much like the one I saw this morning. The simplicity is captivating yet beautiful, the bright colours merging together looks as if it were real.

Beside it is a painting of five people, who look all relatively similar. They all have blond hair and bright blue eyes and are without a doubt related to each other. An older woman, most likely the mother sits in a chair beside what looks to be her husband and three boys stand among them with large smiles on their faces. I know regardless that the youngest looking boy is Peeta. His curly blond hair i saw today, looking almost identical to the one in the picture.

I can't help but feel a pang in my chest, the want emerging from my pores. I wanted what Peeta had, a loving family. I hold back tears as they threaten to escape. I wasn't even sure if I even had a family out there, they might not even know if I'm alive. I would never have a father to walk me down the aisle at my wedding, a mother to sob with me over useless problems or a sibling to care for.

I wasn't going to figure out who I was, by mindlessly wandering the district. I had to go out, and search myself. If I had someone out in this world that loved me I would have to go on a Journey.

Home, Love, Family. There was once a time I must have had them too. I will never be complete until I find you.

**Cato POV:**

"_Let it lead me to my past,_

_Courage see me through,_

_Heart I'm trusting you,_

_To bring me home..."_

The tone deaf voice echoes through the desolate hall, and I can feel a loss of hearing in my left ear. Out of the corner of my eye I see Finnick squint during a very off note, but he quickly recovers.

'Give her a try man, she could be the Princess.' He said, with an ineffective smirk on his face. Try my ass. The only reason he stood up for her was because he thought she was hot. Actually, she is the total complete opposite of the Princess. With her blond hair and perfect body, I would think she walked out of a Magazine.

The room has gone silent, and then I realize that she stands in front of us, very expectantly. I bite down on the inside of my cheek, to stop myself from saying any harsh comments.

"Thanks gorgeous, we'll give you a call if you make it." Finnick says in his try hard seductive voice, the one that makes every girl fall to their knees. She almost did actually, but she quickly recuperated. He was my best friend, but sometimes I wanted to stab him repeatedly.

She practically pranced out of the room, giggling like a tenth grader. She was most defiantly not the person we needed. Damn you Finn.

"Flirting is not going to get us the Princess, Finn." I get up from the wooden chair and discard the blonde's audition paper.

"Look, Cato. We all know that the Princess has been missing for what, like 10 years? I'm pretty sure her sister would gladly accept anyone who looks like her. She doesn't need to sing like her." I shake my head at his boyish antics.

I scoff at his remark, "You think that blond bimbo looks like the princess?"

He ignores my question and glances at the photo in his hands. It had been a family picture of the Everdeen family taken about 10 years ago. They were once rulers of District Thirteen, until the night of their families' 50th anniversary of power. Someone had gunned down most of the citizens there, including the King, and Queen. Luckily their daughters had escaped and headed for the Capitol. Although they fled, the oldest daughter had gone missing. Katniss Everdeen had disappeared off the face of the earth.

A couple years later, Thirteen was bombed off the map. To this day, no one actually knows what caused the district to go up in flames.

"That million dollars better be worth every cent, because this is ending up a hell of a lot harder than it should." Finnick sighs, as he puts the picture back into his pocket. Her sister had declared an award of one million dollars, to whom ever could return her to the Capitol safety.

"Don't worry, man. We will find 'the princess' in no time." I shuffle through the rest of the audition papers, as Finnick gets up from his seat.

"Well… I'm going to go get food. I'm starved, what about you?" I shake my head, my eyes glued to the lucky contestants.

One catches my eye. She has the same olive skin tone, and long dark hair cascades down her back. I look through her information provided on the sheet. Her age is 22 and she has stated that she has lived in the Seam her whole life, the only complication is the colour of her eyes. They are a shade of vibrant blue, whereas Katniss' were a stormy grey. I can already tell it's not her, the fire missing beneath those grey orbs, but no one would notice, right? Finnick was veracious; her sister was desperate enough that if the girl looked like the missing heiress, she would accept her. Princess Primrose would finally have her precious sister back, and that one million dollars would be in our faithful hands.

"Hey Finn, I think I found somebody," I yell happily, hoping he hasn't gone too far. I needed to show him my findings.

After a few moments of silence, I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Cato… can you come here for a second. I think there is something you should see." Finnick's normally cool tone has been replaced into something I can't identify; something really has him shaken up. I get up from the wooden chair, still gripping the woman's paper in my hand.

He brings me into the hall of the Justice Building, and opens the door to the main room. I am not prepared for what I see. A woman my age sits in one of the chairs, her dark hair tied in a simple braid. Her clothing is worn and older looking, i could tell she wasn't the richest person in the world.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Finnick says, bringing her attention to us. Her grey eyes flash towards us, a questioning look on her face. My mouth opens in shock as I realize the similarities. I grab the picture that is now in his hand and compare them. She looks exactly like the princess.

"Yes…" Her voice laced with confusion, if I knew any better I would think that she had no idea what she was doing here.

I gain my ability to talk and discard the audition paper in the trash can.

"We have a proposition for you, may you come with us?" I can only wonder what we'll buy first with that million dollars.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the alerts! All your feedback meant the world to me! **

**If you haven't already, please check out _BurntBreadAndShinyPearls_ fanfictions!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates, i have been super busy with exams. Can you guys keep a secret? **

**I am actually suppose to be studying for my math exam, but instead i finished this chapter for you guys. Shh!  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, but i want to bring something to attention. This story is probably the hardest thing i have ever had to write, because it is based on a movie. Considering, i don't actually own the movie anymore, i have to go by remembrance, so it might take me longer to sort through chapters. I love you all, and i am still surprised by the response to this fanfiction. Thank you!  
**

**Now you can read!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Katniss POV: **

I had somehow made my way into this archaic building, unlike anything I have ever seen before. Deep coloured wood panels cover the walls; with large mosaic windows that conceal every inch. Beautiful and distinct from any of the homes I had been in. A change in scenery, but I knew I wasn't to stay long. My only mission was to find out about the history and past of the district. The Justice Building, Peeta had told me. He directed me here, informing me that it would be best to talk to the older lady at the front desk.

Little did I know, that she was not tolerant to vagrants like me, shooing me away from her as quickly as possible. But, the woman did not look as though he described her. Saying that she was a kind older woman, she was much like the opposite. Her blue eyes, like ice, glowering at me through the small wooden frame, she was obviously not trying to hide her disgust.

I play with the end of my braid nervously as I figure out my options. I knew that bitch wasn't going to let me stay inside much longer. Honestly, what was she so worried about? I don't have rabies.

"Glimmer, how did it go?" I hear the woman's voice echo through the spacious room, and search for whom she is speaking too. Glitter? What the hell kind of name was that?

"Perfectly, and oh my... you could have mentioned how hot they were. The blond so wanted me." A smug look crosses her features and I cover my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter. Wow, someone was completely full of herself.

"Excuse me, Peasant. But shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like honestly, mind your own business you insolent beggar." She glared at me, her green eyes showing no fear. I just might have to make her scared. I open my mouth to say the first vile thing that comes to mind, but the receptionist pulls her attention back.

"She's not worth your attention Glimmer. Now come along, we have a luncheon to attend to; someone needs to fill in all the amazing details." The blond smirks at me, and walks out into some hidden room.

I don't even know why I'm still here. Considering that woman did nothing to help me, nor did she lift my spirits, I debate on going back to visit Peeta. Before I came here, I had told him a little about myself, revealing that I had no one, or where to go. He was awfully kind in offering me a job at his bakery if I couldn't find solution. Plus, he was incredibly adorable with his blond hair and blue eyes.

I wonder what it would be like to work in a Bakery. Being around pastries and cookies, I mean I don't think I would have been able to handle it. Peeta was actually kind enough to let me try one of his 'new creations' so he called it. A soft bun, with marbled cheeses melted on top. I insisted on doing the dishes, or mopping the floors as my pay. But he shook it off.

'It will be our little secret.' He said his mouth turning upwards into a smirk.

"Excuse me, Miss..." A voice sounds behind me and I turn around to find an icy pair of eyes staring right at me. Two men stand in the doorway, the one the blond walked out only a few minutes ago. They looked shocked at my presence, their mouths practically hanging open. I bring my coat around my chest tighter, feeling more and more self-conscious.

"Yes..?" I say, not trying to hide my confusion.

"We have a proposition for you, may you come with us?"

* * *

"Hello, I am Cato, and this is my sidekick Finnick." The man he pointed to nudges him in the side, letting a sharp gasp escape his mouth. He doesn't react otherwise he just continues to stare at me, his eyes boring into my body. He eventually sticks his hand out, waiting for me to take it. After a few seconds of contemplating, I do.

"Kat," I say as I shake his strong hand, his eyes never leaving me.

"Kat…very interesting name." He says, beginning to circle me; observing my body.

"Hey-Why are you circling me? What were you a vulture in another life?" He stops, and looks back up to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look an awful lot like-" He trails off, and looks over to the bronze haired man, "You know what, never mind. Let me ask you something… Kat was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

I'm not totally sure if I should tell him my life story, but there is the possibility he may help me. I don't have to tell him everything.

"Well… your probably going to think I'm crazy. See, I don't remember my past. I woke up in an orphanage about 10 years ago, without any rememberance of my past. I don't know anything about myself, or if i have any family."

He tears his eyes away from me, and looks over to the other man, "Well…. isn't that perfect."

"Excuse me?" My tone is harsh and rough.

Before the blond begins to talk more, the bronze haired man grabs my attention.

"See, gorgeous… we have three tickets to the Capitol, one being for the Princess herself. We are doing a great thing in reuniting the beautiful Grand Duchess, Katniss with her innocent sister." He grabs one of my small hands, and examines it. "Cato, doesn't she resemble her?"

A couple years ago, the home that I was staying at was lucky enough to have been donated history books. So the children who lived there would have a chance to learn about our nation's past. There was a particular chapter that came to mind. About the famous Everdeen family, and how they were in power for years until someone invaded the palace. From what they know, the whole family was reported dead, except Katniss, and her little sister Primrose. The problem was, no one actually knew where she was.

"She has Charles' grey eyes, and raven hair. The Everdeen nose, you even have Alexandra's chin. She's the same age, the physical type-" They say as they inspect my physique.

"Hold up." My hands stopping them, "What are you trying to say? That you think I'm the Grand Duchess? You have got to be kidding." Cato turns me to face him; his hot breathe hitting my frostbitten cheeks. I never realized how close our faces were and I feel a light blush on my cheeks begin to form.

"All I'm saying is that out of all the girls I have seen, not one of them has looked more like the Princess than you. I mean, you don't remember what happened to you, and no one knows what happened to her. Ever thought of the possibility?"

No, to be honest, I have never thought of the chance that I might be royalty. Why would I? I mean, you don't think that sort of stuff when you have been passed down several orphanages in order to just have a safe place to stay.

"No. I mean, not when you spent your life sleeping on damp floors and eating stale bread, but sure. I mean, isn't it every little girls dream to be a princess."

Cato takes his hands away from mine, and looks at the watch on his arm.

"I mean, you are certainly are beautiful, how could someone not believe you're the Princess?" Finnick whispers in my ear, as drapes his arm over my shoulder. Goosebumps cover my arms, and I feel the automatic need to jump away from him.

"Look, we would really like to help, but I mean, we are scheduled to leave for the Capitol soon. Good Luck on finding your family." Cato and Finnick, walk towards the exit. I can almost feel this opportunity slip from my grasp. I mean this is what I wanted in the first place, right? A Journey?

**Cato POV:**

"Cato, what the hell are you doing? We almost had her, and now you're walking away?" He walks closely beside me, as I open the outside door.

"Don't worry; I have it all under control. Just slow down." He does so and we walk through the freshly fallen snow, our footprints imprinting on the sidewalks.

"She better come back, our train tickets are for tonight. Not to burst your bubble or anything, but we kind of need someone to pretend to play the Princess or we can kiss our new mansion goodbye. " He runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"Finn, look when have I ever been wrong?" He snickers, and grabs his black gloves out of his pocket, "Okay… fine. Don't answer that, but I just have a feeling okay?"

"Whatever, but worst comes to worst, we get that hot blond to play our Katniss." She wasn't going to get us the money, she was most likely going to say something utterly stupid and get us thrown in jail.

"Cato!" Her soft voice booms through the empty streets and I mentally pump my fist in the air, "Cato!"

I spin my heels, to find her standing directly behind me.

"I'm sorry… I heard my name. Did you call me?" I can't help but feel superior, but quickly discard the sensation.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who is to say that I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is. If I'm not Princess Katniss, then her sister would most likely know right away and then there would be no hard feelings right? Just a misunderstanding." She crosses her hands over her chest in trumpet.

"If you are the Grand Duchess then you will finally know who you are, and get your family back. So either way, you get to go on a Journey of your lifetime." She smiles at us, making it easy for me to return it.

"Right," She holds her hand out to me, and I take it. Her grip is hard, strong, and painful. It's hard to believe she was capable of doing something like this, with her small figure. She lets go eventually, and I flex my fingers to make sure nothing is broken.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you the royal Duchess, Princess Katniss. "

* * *

**Sure, it may be cheesy, but its based on a movie i have been watching since i was 3. **

**I love you all, remember!  
**

**Dont forget to read _BurntBreadAndShinyPearls_ fanfictions!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The damn chapter wouldn't post, i am sorry for all of the confusion... its being really stupid. **

**This is where the story begins to get non-realistic. Trust me... but i have been reminded that i should keep the action scenes from the movie. **

**I suck at writing stuff like this, so please forgive me. Thanks for all the wonderful alerts!  
**

**Thanks also for the help, I used Youtube several times for this chapter.  
**

**BTW: i kinda love Tangled... i have been obsessing over it since i watched it the other day.  
**

**I have rewritten this chapter millions of times, but i just can't get it right. So.. i don't like this, but you might. So here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Katniss POV**

"How much further do we have to go?" I ask, trying to match the speed to the two grown men walking ahead of me.

"Awe, Princess...are you too cold to walk?" The large smirk that plasters Cato's face makes me want to punch him square in the nose.

"Love, I could carry you if you want… I mean, it would be my honor." Finnick says, sending me a wink that makes me blush in seconds.

"Hey asshole, stop flirting with her and keep walking. We are pretty close now." Cato punches him in the arm, taking him by surprise and he holds his shoulder in pain over dramatically.

I can't help but think this may not have been the best idea. Peeta had been so kind in offering me a job at his family's bakery. Somehow, I think I betrayed him, but then again I wouldn't have a chance to find out my past by just forgetting. If I had learned anything from living in orphanages, it was that life wasn't just going to hand anything over to you. You had to find it for yourself.

"Stop moving," Cato says as he puts his arm across my stomach, forcing me to stop abruptly. "Don't you hear that?"

I hold my breath, and try to listen intently.

"No I don't-" The sound of rustling bushes radiates through the cold thin air, silencing us.

"Guys, don't move an inch, I'll take care of this." Cato pulls out what looks like an army knife, from his pocket and walks slowly towards the bush. I think he may be over reacting a bit; It doesn't sound deadly. It sounds more like a smaller animal, a rabbit, per say. Not some huge beast that could devour us whole.I start to feel impatient as we wait. So I walk over myself and push the bush to the side, allowing a small brown puppy to escape. It's almost as if Cato saw a bear because he jumps away in horror, the knife still tight in his grasp.

The overly excited dog barks loudly circling me, his big brown eyes filled with innocence.

We weren't allowed pets in any of the houses I stayed in. I suppose it was a good rule, in case someone was allergic and to prevent the possibility of an injury. That didn't stop me from wanting a pet, though. A couple years ago, I yearned for something to hold, to cuddle with. I wanted something to at least treat me like family, like I was its whole world.

"Awe, princess, are you afraid of a little puppy?" I say, my lips lifting into a smirk just like the one Cato gave me minutes ago.

A scowl appears on his face, "Why would you think I would be afraid. I'm not afraid."

I lean down to the small dog, begging to be the center of attention. He is defiantly cute...

"Let's bring him!" I say, rubbing the dogs ear affectionately. Cato looks shocked and he runs a hand through is blond hair.

"No. No way is that coming to the Capitol with us." He says, pointing to the dog.

"Why? I mean, he is out here all alone. Hey is just a puppy and its cold out, chances are he won't last much longer out here." He looks over to Finnick, most likely expecting back up, but he just shrugs it off and leans down to the same level as me.

"Come on man, let the dog come. He's so adorable! How could you not resist this?" Cato rolls his eyes and glances at his watch again.

"No! That flea bag is not hitching a ride with us. Now come on we have to be on the train in less than a half an hour."

"I'm not leaving without the dog." I don't know why I am pushing this, maybe because I don't want them to think they can just boss me around. After all, they thought I was royalty...

"She is obviously not going to leave without the dog, just let it come. We can hide it until we get to our compartment, it won't be an issue. Besides, he is just so damn adorable Cato. How could you say no to this face?" He holds the small brown dog up to Cato, whose face is red from anger.

"No! The dog stays here! I am tired of arguing with you two. Now just keep walking, we have to be on that train soon."

* * *

My eyes glance out the window, the setting sun reflecting off the white glints of the snow. I have never been outside of the district, so this all new to me. Even the train is more elegant than the places I have been. The red plush of the cushions, the modern furniture. I'm entranced by it all, the glory of elegance.

"Stop fidgeting, and sit up straight. Remember, you are the grand duchess." Cato utters as he takes a seat beside me. This only makes me slouch down farther into the warm cushion.

"How is it that you know what Grand Duchesses do, or don't do?" My arms immediately go across my chest, and I let my scowl show.

"I make it my business to know." He is being overly arrogant, and a smirk appears over his thin face. "Look, Kat. I'm just trying to help you out." My jaw drops, and I can feel my face grow red with anger. I exhale loudly and sit up, putting my hands on my lap.

"Cato? Do you really think I'm the princess?" He perks up at my voice, nodding furiously. "Then stop telling me what to do. I'm not stupid." I hear a deep chuckle and see Finnick standing in the entrance.

"Well… I believe this one has a mind of her own." He winks to me and I can feel the heat of my cheeks burn. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Cato tense up almost instantly.

"I hate that in a woman." Cato mumbles, pulling his coat tighter to his body.

"You are such an asshole." I roll my eyes, containing my anger at the moment is way too difficult.

Finnick's laugh echoes in the small compartment, he is clearly amused by our childish behavior. Though, his enjoyment dissipates quickly when he turns to Cato.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute...outside?" Cato nods slowly and leaves me alone, with no one but our little tag along.

My newly found puppy, lays in slumber across from me. I still need to figure out a name for the little creature. It had to mean something though…but what? I don't know anyone that has a name as despicable as this.

"I shall call you Haymitch." The name stuck in my head like a sore thumb, but for some reason I think it suited him.

**Cato POV:**

"An unspoken attraction I see..." Finnick says as he shuts the door tightly, my eyes grow wide at the assumption.

"An attraction…with that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind? You're ridiculous." It was the truth; I didn't like her any more than she liked me. Plus she acted so bitchy all the time, so bossy. Besides I don't have time to date, I'm too busy trying to get the money.

"Sure bro, but that girl has some fire in her. It's pretty hot actually, so if you don't like her I wouldn't mind asking her-"

"What the hell did you want to tell me?" I yell quietly, he couldn't be messing around with her. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of her vulnerable state right now.

"Oh yeah, our tickets are screwed. It seems that the attendant hasn't noticed yet, but it shouldn't be long before someone realizes these aren't the right tickets." I curse under my breath, grabbing the red coloured tickets from my pocket and examining them.

"The official tickets are supposed to be Green, not red. If they find out, they will kick our asses off this train. Then how the hell are we supposed to get to the Capitol? Or most importantly, how are we supposed to tell her?" He points to the door that leads to Kat. He is right though, this could backfire on us, and she could end out bailing. That was the last thing I wanted, to lose our chance.

"I guess I should be the one to tell her…" My eyes flicker to door that is labelled to be the Boiler room, "Finn… get our bags. I'll tell her."

I make my way back inside the compartment. I can tell she is fairly comfortable as she glances at a magazine the attendant handed her. She didn't look angry now, but I knew the mention of our little issue would set her off.

"Look, I think we started off on the wrong foot..." I say, searching her for any sign of fury. She narrows her eyes at me but returns to her magazine.

"I think so too" She says, turning the page casually. "But I accept you apology." The smile that graced my lips seconds before has disappeared and I feel my mouth drop in surprise. The hell…?

"Apology? You have got to be kidding me? I don't owe you an apology. As far as I'm concerned, I believe it's the other way around. Your ridiculous-" She glances up from her magazine, her bright grey eyes locking on mine. I never really noticed how enticing they were, beautiful almost…

"Look, just stop talking, okay? You're just making it worse." She states.

"Fine, I'll be quiet if you will." She nods her head slowly, and mutters something that I don't quite catch. I don't acknowledge it though, and we fall in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" I her voice is soft, unlike before. I glance at her, and see that she is admiring out the window.

"Miss what… you're talking?" I say, a little more harshly than intended, she scowls at me, and continues to stare out the window.

"No… District twelve..?" I just give my head a quick shake, hoping she will get the idea. I don't want to talk about it, "Why not, it was your home-"

"It was a place I once lived, end of story." I say, interrupting her. I don't want to talk about this anymore.

"Then you must plan on making the Captiol your true home; live there with your future wife and children." I feel constricted, and under pressure. I don't know where any of this was coming from, but it was pissing me off.

"What the hell is with you and homes?" She stands up, throwing the magazine to the seat. Her face grows angrier by the second.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I've never had one. Ever thought of that? You know what… forget I ever said anything to you." She is about to leave, when Finnick comes rushing in and Closes the door tightly. He is heavy with breath and his chest moves rapidly.

"Thank god it's you. Remove him from my sight immediately." He alternates glances between us, desperately trying to decode what has happened.

"What the hell did you do to her, dude?" He says, exasperated. Well, typical Finn…always taking the woman's side. Before I have a chance to speak, he brings his hand up silencing me.

"Forget it. We have much bigger problems." Kat looks confused at the least, and he softens his gaze. "It's okay; we just have too… switch sections. No big deal, right?" He stares at me, looking hopeful. I just simply nod, turn to Kat.

"Yeah, so… get all your things together. We are leaving now… for our new assigned section." I give her what is hopefully a convincing smile, yet she still looks confused.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our tickets being false, now would it?" She says, grabbing the dog in one hand, and her old coat in the other. This makes me realize that we are going to have to get some new clothing for her, but I quickly abandon the thought. We would think have to think about that later.

"Of course not love… we just didn't think you would want to be surrounded by such provincials." Finn brings a hand to her back, escorting her out quickly and I follow.

We finally get to the last sector, otherwise known as the Caboose. From experience, I know that no one really comes back here. It is the least expensive, but most people in district twelve can't exactly afford a luxury such as a train ride. So, it's abandoned. Not even the attendants check back here anymore, so we would be safe.

"Well, get comfortable. Not long before we are in District 11…" I expect her to argue about it but she doesn't. Instead, she sets the flea bag down, and peaks out the window. It was nothing special, the closer we got, the less snow there was, but I remember that she has never been anywhere. Of course it would be exciting for her. It's like learning to swim for the first time, exhilarating and new.

"Guys…?" Her soft voice breaks my trance, and I look over to her. She seems all of a sudden scared and frightened. "Where is the rest of the train?"

What the hell is she talking about? I walk over too her and look out the window, Finn following closely behind.

Then we see it, it seems that the rest of the train has detached from us. We were going a mile a minute without an engine, or brakes.

I have a feeling getting to the Captiol would be the least of our worries now.

* * *

**A/N: I know, Its not real, whatsoever. I'm not even sure if its possible, but i don't care. Hey... it was going to be giant Mutts attacking the train, but then i though... mmmm, better not. **

**Thanks again for everything, i love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Well, that was crazy. I have no idea how or why it happened, but thanks for sticking with it. It has happened to others too, which makes me think that it is just a glitch. That's okay though, it's over with now. Thanks for your amazing reviews and kind words. **

**By the way, Go and wish BurntBreadAndShinyPearls congrats. She deserves it! **

**I dont own anything! I wish i owned Narnia,but sadly...**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Katniss POV: **

The unwavering sequence was beginning to make my stomach churn. The consistent swerving, we were going incredibly fast and it didn't have any sign of letting up. The rest of the train had vanished in thin air. It was actually quite puzzling, and impractical. But that wasn't the point, right now we had to focus on how we were going to escape this death sentence. I nervously played with the hem of my coat, as I awaited their decision.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask, their faces glance at me as they search for a plan. But I know as well as they do that there isn't much we can do now. We were on a moving train, without control or brakes. We might as well say our goodbyes now.

"We can let it coast to a stop…" Cato says his voice feeble. I look out the window, observing our track. Sure that wouldn't be a bad idea, but what happens if there are other trains, or broken tracks. What would we do then?

"We can't just wait out for this to stop. What if we collide with the other passing trains, or change directions? Plus, we are increasing speed by the second. We have to find another exit that is safe enough for us to jump out of." Finnick says motioning Cato to examine our space.

My eyes grow wide at his words and I can hardly believe him.

"Jump out? We are going to have to jump out of a moving train? Are you insane?" I ask, clearly shocked.

He moves towards me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, love. Jump out of; are you going to be okay with that?" I only nod weakly, as I straighten my posture.

"Have a better idea?" Cato says, looking at me, his icy glaze forcing me to match his. I shake my head, but he only chuckles. He was such an ass sometimes.

"Okay sweetheart, go help Cato." I cringe at the pet name, but I quietly move from his hold and walk over to Cato.

"What can I do?" He looks at me and stands up, his bulky frame towers over me. You could tell he was he was obviously well sculpted and I would be lying if I couldn't admit how handsome he was. But, that in no way changed how insolent he is.

"You're helping me?" I can hear the disgust in his voice. Although, he looks like he wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. I push the recent feeling of offence further into my stomach, and smile faintly.

"I can't just let you guys do all the work, besides more the hands… the better right?" He only nods, and continues to look. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well… last time I checked, Narnia was around here somewhere…" I smirk at the amusement in his voice, and I let a small chuckle escape. He glances at me and smiles. "Every cart made, has an emergency exit on the side, in case it somehow gets tipped over. Although, on the older models they don't actually tell you where it is, the mystery is ours I guess. So… look closely to the walls and see if-"

"Found it!" Finnick says triumphantly, a smile covering his face. "Get the luggage ready!" He yells, as he unlocks and slides the door open. Revealing the chilling wind that makes my eyes water.

Cato gently grabs my arm, pulling me towards our bags. Haymitch barks loudly, as if trying to get my attention, circling around my legs frantically. I grab a bag and lift him into my arms, cradling him. I narrow my eyes as I look out the entrance. It is our only way to escape, but I can't stop the feeling of nervousness. Jumping out of a moving train would be a first for me, for sure. My eyes glance down looking at our landing surface, fortunately it was snow covered.

"Don't worry honey, I will tell you when to jump. You can trust me, I'm a professional." He smirks at me, I return it with an anxious smile. There has to be another way out, but something tells me that it's a little late to ask.

"Ready?"

* * *

"Don't fidget. It will make the pain a million times worse; just sit still so I can help you."

We did find the opportunity to jump, landing into a deep pile of snow. Our luggage was salvageable and nobody died. But I knew from the way I heard Finnick groan in pain, that he had hurt something. Luckily it wasn't his legs, it was his left wrist.

"_I think I fell on it the wrong way… do you think it's broken?" _

_There was a possibility of it being fractured, but we won't know unless we get him to a doctor _

"_You must have put your hands out when you were falling… so of course it's screwed up. Good job man." Cato says, wiping the snow off of his clothing and walks over to us. It seems he wasn't hurt at all. He actually walks perfectly fine. _

"_I'm sorry… I thought you were the 'professional,' Finnick? What do you have to say about that?" _

"Finn, stop being such a damn baby…" Cato says, as he as he searches for the matches. He has been trying to start a fire for ages. We are almost in complete darkness now and a fire would be much needed, especially since I have to tend to Finnick's hand. The one amazing thing from being swapped between homes is that you get to learn some first aid skills. Not by choice, of course. All the older residents were made to take a course so if there weren't any chaperones present; someone would know what to do in case of an emergency.

Of course, we are in the middle of nowhere, so we have to camp outside until morning. Apparently, there is a boat waiting for us in District Ten. From what they have told me, it will be at least a week before we get to the Capitol.

"Finally!" Cato's voice echoes in the barren forest. He somehow got a tiny fire going, with the luck of finding a few sticks without ice and a box of matches in one of the bags. But, we needed something soft, kindling, of some sort. There wasn't a chance in hell that it would stay alight without.

"Cato, just go try and find something to keep that fire going." He looks stunned, but shakes his head and mumbles something I can't hear.

I turn my attention back to Finnick's wrist. I honestly don't remember much from this part of the course, we don't have time to stop. A light bluish purple colour is appearing on his wrist. Bruising maybe? I lightly touch the injury but he flinches slightly.

"I'm Sorry…" His lips lift into a small smile, and I continue to look at his wound. A first aid kit would be handy right now, even some felt bandages.

"See that bag over there, under the tree? There should be a small first aid kit in the first pocket." My eyes grow wide, and I am unsure if I said that out loud. I stand up cautiously, and look through the bag. Sure enough I found exactly what I was looking for.

I sit back in front of Finnick on an old fallen down tree. Our little camp was about as homey as a trash can, but it was only one night and we would be on the boat by tomorrow night. We could last the next thirteen hours, outside, we had survival supplies. Besides our clothing, there were two sleeping bags and a few other necessities.

I open the small red container, revealing packets of antiseptic, small bindings, some sort of cream and rolled up cloth bandage.

"So, love me yet?" Finnick asks, as I unravel the cloth. Strangely enough, I chuckle at this. I was beginning to catch on to Finnick's ways.

"More than ever," Before I stop myself, I wink at him. He looks taken back and I must to, but he thankfully changes the subject instead of acknowledging it.

"Honestly though. What do you think about Cato? He is quite the catch hm?" He says, wagging his eyebrows.

"Cato? A catch? What on earth do you mean?" Playing innocent wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I felt different. He asked a question, I didn't feel ready to answer. I didn't know either of them well enough to determine how much I liked them.

"Oh, I see how it is, you like me instead. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but I'm taken." I nearly drop the cloth in the wet snow under my feet, and I bring my eyes to him. His face was smug and happy that he had finally broken me. My fire was a force to contend with, but I think they like it. Odd really, that's why I got kicked out of homes.

"But I love you! You can't avoid our glorious passion!" A smirk plays across my face, and he sinkers quietly. "But, who may I ask, is this adequate woman who has stolen your heart?" I begin to wrap the cloth around his slightly swollen wrist, waiting for his response. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his smile fade and his eyes hold a look I haven't seen on him. Sadness.

"Annie, Annie Cresta." He pauses, the agony written in his eyes. Before he has a chance to continue, I stop him.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say anything more, if it is uncomfortable-"

"It's okay. Once Upon a Time when I was younger, I fell in love with a girl named Annie. She lived in the same district as I. My gorgeous good looks and charming personality could catch just about every girl in the district, except her. Nothing worked on her; she was a tough nut to crack. I did everything; buy her expensive items, jewelry, and clothing. I actually think she hated me more after that. It wasn't until I actually got to know her before she we started to hang out together. She changed me, to the point where I felt confident again. She loved me, and I loved her. Not long after we started college, her brother died. Some freak accident. He was the only person from her family that she actually trusted and loved, so it really hit her hard. She acted differently after that, who wouldn't though? Her parents thought she went crazy, and sent her to the Capitol. 'A specialist, he will help her,' they said. I never got to say goodbye to her."

I had been clutching the fabric tightly, as I look at him. A sharp stab runs through my heart as I realize his hurt. I was always terrible for comforting people and since I didn't know what it felt like, I stayed silent. I continued to wrap the meager material around his wrist.

"Funny thing was, I think they were just doing that to get back at me. They were angry at me, for taking their daughter from them. I was going to ask her to marry me, but they all left without question. I never heard from her again." I could feel small tears begin to form, but I don't let them fall. I finish wrapping his hand and clip the fabric together.

"So… I am going to find her. I will find her and I will marry her." He almost looks scary when he is serious. An emotion I haven't seen on his features yet. Before I stop myself I wrap my arms around him, reviling in his warmth and ocean smell. I pull away and give him a soft smile.

"I know you will."

"Thank you, for that." He says, smiling softly and for once I return it.

**Cato POV:**

I hadn't been gone long, maybe ten minutes. I was shocked to come back to Kat hugging Finnick. Normally I wouldn't mind, it wouldn't bother me. This time though, it did. I don't know why it pissed me off so much.

Maybe because we didn't need her falling in love with him. When he breaks her heart like every other girl, she will leave us. We won't have our heiress and that money will not be ours. That had to be the reason. However, it didn't explain the anger I felt. She finally pulled away, her cheeks the shade of a bright red apple.

"I know you will."

"Thank you, for that." For what? What the hell was he talking about? I can feel the sticks grow heavier in my arms, and I long to set them down. They don't have a chance to say anything else before I come barreling in. The darkness hopefully masking the anger in my face.

"Cato, took you long enough." I try to breathe, exhaling the anger out of my system. I walk over and set the sticks into the fire.

"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't interrupt you two." She looks confused, forcing her gaze to Finnick. He just shrugs, and looks to me.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure we can continue later, right Finnick?" A smirk plays across her face, and I can feel my fury grow.

"Whatever, just get to bed guys." I turn my attention to the fire, occasionally throwing a piece of wood inside. Finnick finishes setting up the sleeping bags when I realize there are only two of them. Three of us, two sleeping bags.

"You guys sleep. I'll take care of the fire." They look skeptical, but eventually retire to their sleeping bags without another fight.

I sit on the old tree, wrapping myself in the large sweater I brought. The fire burns slowly, the reds and yellows blister together in harmony, it's actually quite soothing. The embers of the fire remind me of her deep grey eyes. She had a fire in her, a fight; it was something that intrigued me. She wasn't like the other girls with their perfect blond hair and orange skin. She was captivating and her beauty was rare. Then again, I didn't know what I was saying. I can't get involved with someone, not again. It was too painful last time.

"Hey." Her voice squeaked out loud, in the silent night. I turned to see that she was walking over to the fire. My eyes glance at Finnick, who is curled into the sleeping bag tightly, fast asleep.

"Hey." I reply back, motioning her to sit down beside me. She accepts and looks at the fire. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shakes her head and rubs her hands together, "No, it's colder than I expected."

I nod, briefly looking over her. She looked frigid, her body shaking in tremors. Without question, I take off my large sweater and hand it to her. Her eyes widen in shock.

"I-I-I can't take your-" I raise my hand silencing her.

"I have another one. Just take it, I don't mind." She offers a small smile before accepting the garment.

"Thank you."

We fall into a comfortable silence, marveling into the warmth of the fire. Although, a certain question won't leave my mind.

"Don't tell me you like Finnick…" I blurt out randomly, covering my mouth in shock. It must have slipped, and now she was going to hate me. Although, she seemed to be amused by my accusation, as a tiny laugh spurts out of her mouth.

"No, I don't." I can't express the relief I feel, a smile forming on my face. Good, now she wasn't going to leave us.

"Why would you think that?" She asks, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. She might still be cold. Her eyes stare into me, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't want him flirting with you too much, is all." After all, I couldn't very well tell her I was jealous, because I wasn't. She was just some girl we won't have to worry about in less than a week. I couldn't love. I didn't need a repeat of what happened last time I fell in love.

* * *

**Hello, lovelies! How are we? So... this was supposed to be up by Friday, but I went to a party instead. **

**I know right.. but it was in fact the best party I have ever been to in my life. One word, Karaoke! **

**It was indeed a blast… and I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you liked this chapter though!**

**I apologize if it went by super fast... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**I am sorry for the delay… I guess I just lost some inspiration for this fic. You guys still enjoy it right?  
**

**Anyways, I am back again. Let's get some action going. **

**Check out my new fanfiction, **_Cabaret. _

_Summery for Cabaret: _

_Sweat begins to trickle down my back and I try to adjust my sticky black gown, the thick material sticking to my body effortlessly. Everything I have ever dreamed about had all boiled down to this one moment. Screwing up, was not an option for me. Why am I afraid, though? Isn't this what I was born to do?_

* * *

Chapter 6: **Cato POV**

"Come on. We can't be late. " I jolt awake, and see Katniss standing above me. I analyze my surroundings, just to familiarize myself. Like, for instance, why I'm lying on a fallen down tree. The smell of smoke fills my nose and I see the burnt out fire. Underneath the layers of ash are the bright orange coals peeking through, desperately trying to ignite again. I don't remember until I recall our _interesting _journey yesterday. It wasn't every day that we jumped out of a moving train.

"Get up, asshole." Katniss mutters as she sets two bags of luggage in front of me. The boat…boarding in District 10 later today.

"Shit!" I jump awake and gather my winter garment in a rush.

"Where is Finnick?" I ask her, my eyes narrowing at the sleeping bags that are coiled into tight rolls, just enough to fit in the package. She shrugs and looks around her, her grey eyes glinting in the sunrise.

"He ventured into the bush about ten minutes ago, to take the dog out for a walk. We have to start traveling to 10 if we want to make that boat on time. Everything is packed up too." Just as she is about to grab the rest of the luggage, I stop her with my hand. She turns her body towards me and searches my eyes, probably wondering my reasoning behind it.

"I can carry them. I am the guy after all." It's a nice gesture, I had thought. So I definitely didn't expect her to spin away from me in a huff and grab the rest of the bags, despite my gesture.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying some petty luggage. I am not as weak as you presume me to be." She drops the luggage and walks over to me, sticking her finger in my face. "You know, I don't need your charity, or your help. Considering I went about ten years being juggled through orphanages and children's homes I think I am proficient enough to do minor tasks like this." She lets out a warm breath that covers my face, but I don't move. I don't fight back. I just stare into her beautiful eyes, I feel captivated by them. By her. Her fury tones down, and it seems that she is just staring at me now. Confusion set in her features.

I have to admit; when she wasn't sporting her normal scowl she was interestingly attractive. So much that I couldn't bear tearing my gaze away from her, afraid that I would miss this rare moment.

"Guys, we better start walking if we are going to make that train." Finnick's voice erupts my haze and I jump away from her, running a hand through my bedhead.

"Okay then, let's hit the road." I say, tightening the grip in the handles and maneuvering my way around her. Damn early mornings...I just wanted to get to the boat as soon as possible.

* * *

We missed the boat by only a couple minutes. Kat was pissed, to say the least. She stormed off towards the vender, demanding information on the next boarding. She would never get a straight answer from the woman, it was always 'Calm down, Miss,' or 'You can wait your turn.'

Her fire had unleashed, and frankly I was terrified for the poor employee. I had decided that enough was enough. I dragged the thrashing Katniss away from the window, mumbling my apologies.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of me." I release her and raise my hands in defense, letting out an airy breath.

"Look, I know you want to get to the Capitol, but there are other ways. I am pretty sure intimidating one of the workers here is not one of them." She crosses her arms, and eyes me expectantly.

"Okay then, what do you suppose we do then?" That is a very good question, it's something I don't have an answer to. I strain my gaze around, searching for a way out of her pointed glare.

"I just rented a boat for us..." Finnick dangles the keys in front of my face and smirks, obviously happy with himself.

"Hey, dumbass… doesn't renting usually mean that you're going to return it?" We won't be leaving the Capitol for a while after we arrive. We need to make sure Katniss gets accepted and such, just until we get that money. He shushes me, and looks back at the woman. I honestly don't think it would matter anyways. Considering, Finnick just conned something out of her by using his famous charm.

"Well, where is it?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Finnick points over to a fairly large boat. It doesn't seem practical…how much did he spend? Or did he spend anything at all?

"Two levels, the bottom will be for sleeping." Finnick answers as we make our way to the dock. Our mouths open in shock; we explore the very large space. I'm sure that this isn't just any boat... it was probably for the rare occasion of when Capitol officials are in the district. It was amazing, but the more I looked around, the more frantic I felt. How the hell did this get in our grasp?

"What the hell, Finnick? How did you get this?" I ask pulling him to the side, while Katniss scopes out the lower deck.

"Relax; my charming personality got us this yacht for our lovely trip. We need somewhere to sleep anyways. We will return it…eventually." He gives my shoulder a slap and moves down towards the stairs. I reluctantly follow him. Plush red cushions, deep brown furniture, crystal chandeliers. This brings up hazy memories, but I quickly discard the feeling. I can't think of those memoirs anymore.

"This boat is breathless. How did you afford it?" Her eyes light up and she touches every possible inch of her surroundings. She is kind off like a child, an adorable one at that…

"Now, never mind that, princess, it's only the finest for our young beautiful heiress. Are you happy with it? Or would you like me to switch it for a more expensive-"

She brings her hands up, shaking them in front of her face. "No, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Well, since that's settled, why don't we get moving? We have a long trip ahead of us." Finnick leaves up the stairs, and I realize I am still clutching the bags. I set them down and sink myself onto the couch, watching as Kat marvels in the beauty of everything. It's quite amusing, actually.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I shake my head from the daze. She has finally decided to sit herself down, but continues to search.

"I am sorry Princess, please forgive me." I smirk as her scowl reappears on her face.

"You know, Princess's don't scowl, it is improper." She crosses her arms around her chest and leans back into the red couch.

"Well, how would I know? It's not like I've ever taken a 'learn how to be a princess' class before."

* * *

"Raise a little bit more; make sure the books stay _on _your head this time?" She was angry, but for the record it was her fault. She brought it up, and frankly she needs work if she is ever going to 'become the princess.'

"Damn you. I can't believe your making me do this." A book falls off her head, and she slumps to the ground in a frustrated mess. This was going to take longer than I thought.

"We will work on that later, how about we work on history." Finnick says, offering a hand to her and she obliges willingly. She gets up, and dusts off her clothing. Finnick sets bedside the motor, holding a complimentary beverage that came with this monster of a boat. Apparently, it has s automatic pilot. So all Finnick really has to do, is keep an eye on where we are going.

"So, Kat… is it okay if we call you by the name of the very Princess, Katniss?" She nods, and looks over to me. I walk over to Finnick and sit beside him. I have no idea what he is doing, but I figure I will just go along.

We drill her on the history she _should_ know. Like what her sister's name is, where she lived, and her parent's names. She seemed to answer them all with ease and confidence. The history of the Everdeen family is written in every textbook, and is taught at every school. But there is something different about this girl. The fact that she looks exactly like her, is a bonus.

"Now, let's try this walking thing again. Shoulders back and stand up tall. Do not walk, but try to float." She stands abruptly, and holds out her hands for balance. I stick the books on top of her head, giving her a knowing smile. She was still angry with me, for some hormonal reason.

"I feel foolish, am I doing this right?" She asks. Finnick nods in approval, as she continues to walk. Straighter and more proper each second. She was finally getting it.

"Now give a bow." She kneels carefully, making sure the books don't fall off of her head. She smiles lightly when she has accomplished it.

"What happens now?" She looks at us anxiously, awaiting our next instruction.

"Your hand receives a kiss." Finnick looks at me and smirks, exchanging a knowing look with me. The sense of what he said really hits me, and I glance to Katniss' confused expression. Before she has a chance to stop it, I learn my head down and take her hand in mine. Brushing my lips across her knuckles sends an electric concurrent through my body, but I try to ignore that. I feel her eyes on me, I am too afraid of her expression. Whether it's anger, confusion, I can't seem to look at her.

"You're doing a wonderful job! Now since you're doing so well on your feet, why don't we move on to the next step?" Finnick hands her a clothing bag, shooing her to get changed.

In a pure state of shock, she moves down the stairs. As soon as she is gone, Finnick pulls me aside.

"I don't think I need to acknowledge what happened just then. But, I'm going to ask the question that has been looming in the air since you meet her… What's your deal? Do you like her, or not? If you don't and all this is just a game of cat and mouse, than you need to cut the shit. She might actually be it for us, and I am not letting your damn hormones get in the way of our money. Plus, I think I've grown on the girl."

The truth is I don't know what's gotten into me. I wasn't normally like this. Considering most girls never daunted me, what was it about her?

**Katniss POV: **

I stare at myself in the pristine mirror. The bag had contained a blue sundress that was surprising just my size. I have never owned garments like this before, since they were far too expensive for children like me. I take the out the frayed elastic from my braid and comb out my brown tresses. My hair falls in waves down to my back, stopping just above my hips. I wrap the elastic on my wrist for safe keeping and climb the stairway. The sharp wind blows in my hair, and I can feel chills run down my back. Yes, smart… a sundress in the middle of the winter. The climate was getting warmer though, so I would have to suck it up.

"No, no. I am not doing that, sorry Finnick." I hear Cato's voice as soon as I get to the upper deck. Finnick is sitting next to the steering wheel and Cato is standing over him. He seemed strained, as he paces back and forth. I clear my throat loudly, stepping off the final stair. Finnick notices me immediately and strolls over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Katniss, you look beautiful. You really do that dress justice. Isn't that right Cato?" I glance down at my dress and pick up the sides, swaying back and forth. I wasn't use to compliments. They always made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes." Cato answers. It comes out breathy but he shakes his head and continues to look me over.

"Katniss…" Finnick says, his voice unusually calm. It brings me back to reality, and I break our stare. The air fells tense, and involuntary. My cheeks heat up, but I try to ignore it.

"Yes?" I say, almost unsure it's audible; I force my eyes to meet his green ones.

"Your next lesson will be dancing. Now, I have to go check up on the little Pup, but Cato would be happy to teach you." Cato grunts in response, and eyes Finnick. Did I miss something, or…? Finnick leaves the two of us, and descends down the stairs.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"Cato sighs, and leads me over to the large free space on the deck.

"Why? Do you not want to dance with me?" I'm not exactly sure if he is amused or not, but I decide not to egg him on.

"No, I just- I didn't think you would want to. That's all." He brushes his palms on his trousers and returns them to his sides.

"I am sure. But I'll have you know that I am a terrific dancer. I promise I won't step on your toes… much." This brings a smile to my face, and an effortless laugh escapes my mouth. He stands in front of me, and holds my hand in his, slinging his other around my waist tightly.

This would be perfect. The soft waves echoing in the distance, the salty smell lingers in the air, the fading sun, I feel so at ease. I shouldn't though. I shouldn't be though, I can't seem to forget my reasoning for being here and getting hung up on someone would only hurt me in the long run.

We begin to move, one step at a time. We are doing this whole 'dancing' thing wrong. But Cato doesn't admit until I stepped on his toes numerous times.

"Here, follow my lead, okay?" A faint smile crosses his features, and tightens his grip on my waist. Just like before, we fall into a slow rhythm, our eyes never leaving each other.

"You know you really look beautiful in that dress…" Cato's breathe tickles my ear as me pulls me closer to him. My cheeks heat up, and I turn away from him.

"You think so?" my breath hitches as the question tumbles out of my mouth. I mentally chastise myself for saying something so stupid.

"Yes, I do." His thumb gently sweeps my chin, forcing me to look into his blue eyes. The icy blue fading into a warmer shade as the sun goes down. "You should wear blue more often; it goes exquisitely with your eyes."

"Thank you." I whisper, as he twirls me around. I stick my hand out and he spins me back to him.

There I am again, staring into those eyes. I am captured by his intense gaze, and I can't seem to escape.

"I think- we should stop spinning." He breathes.

"But we have stopped…" His body moves closer, his lips only inches away from mine. His warm breath sends goose bumps down my arms. I close my eyes, as I try to sort out my mind. The butterflies in my stomach flutter tremendously. As soon as I feel my body gained my poise, I step away abruptly from him.

"I- I think we should get some sleep." I say as I cough into my arm. "We have a big day tomorrow. " I shy away from his stare, and walk towards the steps. My heart tightens as I feel his hard stare, "Thank you for the…um-dance. Goodnight, Cato." With that, I leave him standing in shock. It was for the best though. I couldn't get involved with that, I had to think about my future first. Letting some guy get in the way of that, could be treacherous.

* * *

**I know, I am sorry for the long wait... I hope you can all forgive me. **

**It's march break where i live, and all I've been doing is housework, reading and writing. The next chapter will, hopefully be up by next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't really been writing lately, or at all. Just haven't been myself, I guess. This chapter is filled with all the Catoniss goodness I'm sure guys have all craved. I am sorry i deprived you. This, will hopefully make up for it.**

**Let me know, otherwise! Thanks for everything, as always. **

**By the way, if any of you have seen Anastasia (which I'm sure some of you have) I want to let you know that there will be a change of events. I am keeping the general story, but there is more romance in this. More Catoniss moments. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**Katniss POV: **

"Here, come with me." A man that looks similar grabs my hand and drags me through a meadow, the bright flowers blooming in the morning sunrise. A distant sound of children's laughter fills my thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask the strange man, his steely grey eyes capturing mine.

"It's a secret." He puts his index finger to his lips and smiles, continuing to pull me through this magical dreamland. Cotton candy pinks and blues fill the sky, while birds swirl past us, singing to their beautiful tunes. Robins and Cardinals, basking in their wonderful freedom.

We walk through the woods, stepping over the large fallen down trees and brush. His tight grasp stops me from running away. It's not like I would anyways, it was too beautiful of a landscape to deny any sort of action he would thrust upon me.

He eventually stops walking when we get to a small lake. Children swimming in the water, laughing and splashing at each other. A teenage girl, with bright blond hair stares at me with her captivating blue eyes and begins to scream my name. "Come in Katniss!" Her voice heavy with fatigue. The sun is beaming down on me heavily and the effects of sweat begins to take its toll on me.

The dark haired man winks at me before jumping into the lake. The cool water splashing my face is more than welcome and I want nothing more than to follow him.

"Jump in Catnip, the water's great!" The man exclaims, only seconds before one of the children sprays him with an enormous amount of water. I giggle softly at his expression, his face is priceless.

A chorus of people beg me to jump into the crystal clear heaven.

"I can't! I don't have a bathing suit." I laugh as they groan, but they don't let up. It seems they want nothing more than for me to go into this… lake. I sigh, gathering my bearings, and stand on the edge. The breeze blowing freely through my dark hair.

"That's it! Jump!" They yell. I am just about to dive into the water, when something churns my stomach. A vile mixture of blood and roses fill my senses, and I glance around me. The others don't seem to notice, but I do. I stand straight up, only to be stopped by a solid figure. The scent is almost too much for me to handle.

"Aren't you going to jump my Princess?" A raspy voice spits in my ear from behind. I don't dare turn around, out of fear. "The water is quite lovely," he finishes. I keep my stance, and close my eyes. Trying to block the aroma from my mind, the children's amusement seems almost non-existent now, as I can't hear them anymore.

"Or do you need some help?" I know it's not a question though. My fear rises and my stomach churns. When I feel a pair of strong hands ghost my shoulders, i flinch. The disgusting aroma burning a hole into my skull.

"Katniss." They hiss, their happy demeanor has vanished. Like vipers taunting their prey.

"Katniss…"They continue, but I only shut my eyes tighter. Cool tears running down my cheeks as I wish this horrible nightmare away.

"Katniss!"

I am jolted when someone grabs onto my legs, cradling my back. I thrash around. "No." I whimper. I don't want to die yet.

"No!" The sound comes more as a guttural scream, as I try to shake my way out of this strangers grasp.

"Katniss!" My eyes open, and I find I am not surrounded by the small lake anymore, but by the long stretch of the ocean. Small golden candles light the night sky. I'm not in the meadow anymore but back on the elegant boat. It was all a dream... or a nightmare.

"Katniss…" The voice is familiar to me, his beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at me, etched with worry and defeat. Before I stop myself, I let the tears run down and I stuff my face into his nightshirt. I breathe in his comforting scent of salt and spice, relieved the vile odour is no longer in the air.

I let myself cry, for who knows how long as he whispers soothing flatteries into my ear.

"It was all a nightmare. You're safe as long as you are with me."

* * *

I cling to his shirt as he carries me down the stairs. I have finally stopped shaking, and my face is uncomfortably itchy from my sobs.

"You want to go back to bed?" He asks in my ear, his voice sending shivers down my neck. I shake my head, I'm too afraid to amble my way back into that hell. He nods and sets me down on the plush cushions before opening the small fridge. Pulling out two water bottles, he plops down beside me offering me one. I take it willingly, giving him as big of a smile as I can manage. He seems to understand and nods to the bottle, urging me to drink some. Twisting the cap off, I put it to my lips. The glorious taste of water running down my parched mouth, I didn't realize I was that thirsty, I guess.

"Would you be willing to talk about it?" He asks. I shake my head again, twisting the cap back on to the almost empty bottle. He nods his head, understanding me and silence fills the room. That's when I get a good look at him; I notice he doesn't look much better than I do. Dark circles start to show underneath his eyes, and his light blond hair disheveled. Has he not been getting much sleep?

"Cato? What happened to you?" I move closer to him, lightly touching his cheek. Freezing under my contact, he relaxes after a minute. What on earth was I doing? I shouldn't be touching him. Why do I care this much? I shouldn't care this much about someone I just met not even a week ago.

"Nothing…" He trails off, his eyes capturing mine. I don't look away though, I hold his gaze until he abruptly looks away, clearing his throat.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" I ask weakly, as if it's not completely audible. My eyes look down and I focus all my attention on the loose thread of the pajamas they bought me. The yellow luxurious cotton material hangs off my almost non-existent curves. Feeling a burst of self-consciousness, I wrap my arms around my stomach tightly. I know I shouldn't feel this way. The first day he met me, I was wearing old, tattered and dirty clothing… so why do I care now?

"I heard mumbling and footsteps. That damn dog was barking, so I went to go let him out. Finnick left him in his room, I guess. But your room door was open and you weren't there. That was when I heard you screaming."

I keep my eyes down, a pang of guilt coursing through me. "I'm so sorry I woke you-"

"Katniss, No. You could have died. I'm-sorry I wasn't there sooner to protect you." He runs a hand through his blond hair, and rubs his eyes. "That's my job, and I almost failed. I should be the one to apologize."

He seems so sincere and not at all like himself. The person I met at the Justice Building is nothing like the man that sits before me, running his hand through his hair nervously. It was almost… endearing. I want to chastise myself, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I can't be thinking this way. But I can't bring myself to stop.

"I saw this man… his looked like me," I begin, his blue eyes focusing their attention on me. "Grey eyes, raven hair, olive skin. He was urging me to come with him, pulling me by my wrist. When I heard children's laughter, we came upon a lake. They begged me to jump in. I was about to, until I smelt something." The aroma was still embedded in my nose. The sickly metallic scent of blood masked with sweet floral. I honestly don't think I would ever be able to look at another flower the same again.

"I can't recall the exact scent, but it was horrible." The man's words run through my mind. Filled with hated, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

_My Princess._

"It was a nightmare… you're okay, now." He smiles lightly before wrapping his arms around me again. My body relaxes in his arms immediately, it's an odd sensation. The sense of security overwhelms me I don't have enough will power to deny his body warmth.

I don't know how long I've been wrapped up in his arms. I'm afraid to see his expression. I tell myself he's doing this because he pities me. Simple as that.

"There was this girl…" I hear him whisper, unsure if he is talking directly to me. Does he want me to hear him? Or is this a spur of the moment thing?

I pull away gently, making sure to hold his gaze. His eyes hold the expression I saw that night in the woods. Sadness, confusion, anger maybe?

"Stop… you don't have to say anything. I'm not expecting you to-" He brings his finger up to my lips, causing a spark to run through my body.

"Kat, I want to…" He lets out a heavy breath, "Tell you something, I mean…I don't have to, if you don't want to hear my sad life story." I feel excited at the thought that Cato trusts me enough to tell me something about him. Considering, I don't even really know anything about him.

"Of course. I am here for you, as much as you are for me. We are friends, after all." We were friends… right? He looks at me a brief moment, before nodding his head and a small smile breaks over his features.

"My family, has always been… well poor. So, ever since I was a young teenager I worked all the time. You name the job… and I was there. I finally found a job that I loved, the pay was amazing, the people were sincere and I was happy. It didn't help that there was this girl…" A deep red blush comes upon his cheeks as he continues his story. "She was different than anyone else I've ever met, but I hadn't really spoken to her. I don't even think she knew I existed." He finishes.

I place a hand on his, moving closer to him, which is almost impossible. He looks at me, a whirlwind of emotions show though those blue eyes that I love so much.

"How could she _not _know you existed?" I give him a small smile, but he doesn't return it. Instead, his intense stare frightens me a bit. He chuckles nervously, looking away eventually.

"Let's just say that she had the power to have anyone she wanted. I'm pretty sure a lowly peasant like me wasn't on her list. Besides, she always had other guys chase after her, of her status. I remember there was this one in particular. They were best friends and I thought they were going to get married…eventually."

I swallow thickly. I feel a sense of jealously towards this girl who he obviously still thinks about. Who spends so much time running through his mind? It felt silly, but I wanted to be that girl.

"What happened to her?" I ask meekly, unsure if he is going to answer my question. It seems quite forward of me, now that I think about it. He eventually breaks the long moment of silence, and inhales a shaky breath.

"To be honest…I'm not sure. No one knows where she is."

The room is filled with silence, with uncomfortable glances at each other every few seconds. I don't really know what to say right now, and I don't think he does either.

"What's your favourite colour?" His hushed voice seems booming in the small living space. Why does he want to know my favourite colour?

"What? Why?" I say, a little too quickly. He just chuckles and brings his hand to his hair, tousling his blond hair. I think it's a nervous habit of his.

"I'm just curious. We know little to nothing about each other…Why don't we start now? Neither of us can sleep, right?" He gives me a smirk. "Almost like twenty questions!"

I can't help but laugh at his change of character. "Okay…it's green." I tell him.

"Green?" He asks crinkling his nose in disgust. "But that is such a boring colour…"

"What? No, it's not! What's _your _favourite colour then?"

"Blue." I eye him carefully, before I burst out laughing. His features hold a certain seriousness to them, which only makes our situation more hilarious.

"Blue? Honestly?" I ask, he shakes his head eagerly.

He shrugs his shoulders. "What?"

"Wait, so you think green is boring… when blue is probably one of the most common 'favourite' colours known to man." He sticks his tongue out playfully, and I can't stop myself from laughing. He is… acting differently. A good different. I like this Cato.

"That's not what I meant. Blue is the colour of a beautiful clear sky in the middle of a summer afternoon. Every different shade of blue can stimulate a different mood; the calming, dependable shade of light baby-blue, the vibrant fun shade of Celeste, the colour of your eyes, a beautiful, adventurous shade of bluish-grey." I snap my eyes to him, a light blush masking my cheeks. I quickly look away though, afraid to look into his penetrating gaze.

"The deep navy depths of the sea, surrounding us. It's beautiful." He trails off, as if he wanted to say something more. "Have I convinced you?" A small smirk flashes across his lips and I can't help but return it. I nod my head, an airy laugh escaping my lips.

My stomach twists and turns in an unfamiliar feeling, one I haven't felt. Not as if I were to be sick, it's a nice feeling, an excited sensation.

Before I know it, I feel his warm hand on my cheek, bringing my eyes to his. I don't realize how close he actually is, and my heart quickens immediately. He eyes glance down to my lips every so often. He brings my face closer to his, until we are only mere inches away from each other. His warm breathe hitting my skin brings goose bumps to my arms.

"What are we doing?" he asks, his fingertips lightly dancing over my cheek.

"Is that your question?" He lets out a nervous laugh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes…"

"I don't know." I answer seriously. He moves closer, his hands holding my cheeks.

"Should I stop?" He asks, but I can't bring myself to say yes. I shake my head quickly. My heartbeat rapidly speeding up, my breathe, shallow and short.

"Good." He is moving unbearably closer, feeling his lips hover over mine.

"Take this damn dog, Cato! It's annoying the shit out of me, and I need my-" I break myself away from his grip when Finnick's voice echoes in the space. "Beauty sleep." He finishes, trailing off.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asks a hint of amusement in his voice, while I sit there opening and closing my mouth wordlessly. Like a fish out of water. I don't really know how to respond to this situation. I stand up abruptly, fixing my pajama pants.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night Finn." I nod my head at him, I feel the strong urge to wipe the smirk right off his face.

"Aw, Kitty… Do I get a hug, or something?" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Come on Finnick. I'm worth more than that. Haven't you heard? I'm of Royalty. You're going to have to offer a lot more than that." Cato and Finnick both share the same shocked expression and I can't hold in my laughter any longer. "Night guys." I chuckle, waving back at them, leaving them to their stunned faces.

"I'm sorry my duchess, you will have to forgive me. What about Cato? I'm he would be more than happy-" Finnick groans in pain, which I assume is Cato's doing. I pretend I don't hear him though, I would rather not. Blush rose over my cheeks, as I shut the door behind me. Letting the breath I've been holding in, out. Carrying myself over to the bed, I sit down, sinking further into the mattress.

"What the hell was that?" Through the thin panel of the door, I hear Finnick's hushed voice. I don't hear Cato's response, instead Finn scoffs and laughs lightly.

"Bullshit. I am all for this and everything, I mean I want you to be happy… you are my best friend. But I know where this is heading. You can't hurt her, she doesn't deserve that."

I move tiptoe to the door, pressing my ear to the cool wood.

"It's different… she's different. I don't know how to explain it. She just, reminds me of _her_. What if she is my next chance? My only chance?" Cato sounds out of breath, like it took everything inside him just to say those few words. My heart clenches in my chest. Were they talking about me?

Of course they were… who else could they be talking about?

"Whatever the cost, you _have_ to be there for her, respect her choices. You understand me? You're right though. She's different, she's special. She's the princess." Finnick whispers.

I pull my face away almost immediately and stumble back to my bed. I guess the words spoken aloud, sound very strange to me. They sound sincere. I have spent these last few days, hesitant and unsure of what was going to come out of this. Months ago, I would have laughed at the thought of even having a family let alone being a princess. But I can feel it, I could be the princess.

What would happen to my relationship with the guys? This is what he wanted from the starting, though. They have lives after this. Why do I feel so… unconvinced, then?

I freeze in my bed as I hear footsteps grow closer to the door; a loud knock, breaking the silence.

After a few moments, I hesitantly stand from the bed. A loud creak of the mattress gives out as my weight is lifted. Fixing my clothing, I rip the door open, not at all surprised by the look of a very disheveled Cato standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I breathe out, unsure of what he's actually doing here.

"Hi." He smiles before stepping closer to me, his hands in the pockets of his pajamas. "I just wanted to say… goodnight."

"Goodnight Cato." I return his smile, but I don't move to close the door. I don't want him to leave just yet.

"We-We are arriving in the Capitol tomorrow… so make sure to get up early. We have an interesting day ahead of us." He chuckles awkwardly.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for it… do you?" I ask him.

"Do I? Think you're ready? For the-? Yeah, of course! You are more ready than I am."

"More ready then you are?" I raise an eyebrow to him, unsure of his reasoning. But when his eyes widen, I know he didn't mean anything bad by it. Is he being… nervous?

"Oh…no what I meant to say was- That it's going to suck when there isn't anybody to show up Finn." He coughs in his hand, "he's really going to miss you." I meet his eyes that are a darker shade than normal. His speech on the colour blue brought heat to my cheeks. I just hope the lack of light will prevent him from seeing it. I decide not to bring up the fact that he didn't mention himself. It's too soon.

"Well, I better get to bed. Big day tomorrow…" I say, grabbing the doorknob. He catches it before I have the chance to close it fully.

His hand catches my wrist lightly, pulling it up to his lips. He gives my knuckles a light kiss before dropping it, never taking his eyes off mine. My heart hammers in my chest, almost like when he did it the first time. The effect he has on me…

"Thank you, for listening to me. For listening to my story. Goodnight Katniss." Before I can say anything else, he leaves me to consume in my thoughts. When I fall asleep tonight, I know they will no doubt be filled with thoughts of him.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Send me a PM or review if you have any questions or comments. I am happy to answer them for you!  
**

**I have never done this before and to be honest, I don't know how to go about it but I really need to a beta. Message me if your interested!**


End file.
